Alexandrea
Alexandrea or Alex, is one of the main characters in 7Doors7Worlds. She is the goddess of creation and guardian of the 7 colored doors situated at the very back of the Enchanted Garden. Appearance Alex has curled hair that is a magenta-pink colour, it's tied up with a purple ribbon and at the back it's tied in a ponytail with her crown. She has pink eyes and a blue/purple dress that changes into green with orange and red gloves. Around her neck is a frilly collar that's pink with a yellow frill and an orange frill underneath. Personality Alexandrea is a kind woman who tries her best for everyone, she often tries to hide her tears and usually is calm and relaxed, but she can also get quite angry or excited. Backstory One of the main characters in 7Doors7Worlds. She is the goddess of creation and guardian of the 7 colored doors situated at the very back of the Enchanted Garden. One day the garden was suddenly under attacked by Zephiria and her minions who attempted to steal the Rainbow Crown, which consisted of 7 separate crystals that contained Alex's excess powers. However, before they arrived, Gwendelline, Alex's sister, decided the best way to keep her sister's powers safe from the evil Queen was to scatter each one inside the different worlds through the 7 doors, and that's what she did. No-one else was there to help them, their Eternal Knights were away, involved in the war between the two gods Apollo and Aeolius including the other gods. Luckily Gwen was able to completely hide the crystals before Zephiria arrived, unfortunately, the Queen had heard Gwen telling her sister about what she did with her crystals for protection. Millions of dark creatures swarmed the Enchanted Garden, bathing its beauty in darkness. Alex was furious. The current powers she wielded were flowing through her body rapidly and she was glowing with power and wrath. She tried getting rid of as many of the minions as she could before the whole garden was destroyed but more just kept arriving. Suddenly Zephiria decided to capture Gwen and Alex couldn't reach them in time to rescue her sister before they disappeared because of all the minions getting in her way. The spirits of the garden also helped in the battle. Eventually, after hours of what felt like endless battling Alex was victorious, however she was at a miserable state, considering the events that had just occured. The garden was in ruins, so with her remaining powers, she restored it back to its original, beautiful state. A few days later of coming up with a plan to rescue Gwen and locate all the hidden crystals, Alex decided she needed the assistance of other beings, those who were brave and willing to accept her call for help, those who had magical abilities to protect themselves from evil and help her through hardships. The first people she thought about were Felix and Chii, two of the closest people to her who'd always been by her side through thick or thin. She made magical doors appear to those who wielded powers and Felix and Chii were two of those many people who witnessed the appearance of those doors. Present As of now she tries her best to assist all the members of 7Doors7Worlds, often giving out advice or assistance during missions and helping out the leaders with their work. She is often used in some of the members efforts to get Alex and Felix to love each other. Such as using Lily to get Felix jealous but these plots often end in failure. She also at some point, in the past or recent she created the 7Doors7Worlds School in the sub-dimension. Image Gallery Image.jpg Shippu.jpg Image-0.jpg Chii Felix and Alex.png Wiki-background Alexandrea.jpg Image-1430644130.jpg 7Doors7Worlds Wikia banner.jpg Image114.jpg Image113.jpg Image112.jpg Image110.jpg Image109.jpg Image105.jpg Image103.jpg Image315.jpg Achievements! Badge-blogcomment-1.png Badge-creator.png Badge-sayhi.png Badge-love-0.png Badge-picture-4.png Badge-2-7.png Badge-edit-7.png Category:OC Category:Roleplay Category:Goddess Category:Gods Category:Magic Category:Powers Category:Fantasy Category:Missions Category:Specialoc Category:LoveHeartz Category:Book Character Category:Female Category:7D7W Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Blue Category:Orange